


Chase Beckett

by Shinichiwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinichiwinchester/pseuds/Shinichiwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase Beckett is special, or at least that is what her Dad, Jake, always told her. She has been trained since she was 4 to be a hunter. When her Dad left their house in the middle of the night, she followed him and now they share the hunting life, living in their 68' Dodge Charger. At age 10 she starts going on hunts. This is when everything she knows changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

November 20th, 1991

Monument, Co

Her father's light blue eyes turned a demonic black in an instant, and in that moment Chase felt an electric jolt from her heart into the middle of her palms. Her father was staring at her with an all-around wickedness that would give any person chills. Chase looked into the corner and saw Bobby bleeding from the head wound he was awarded after being flung across the room. He was lying on the floor, when he was supposed to open his eyes and help her. This was supposed to be a simple hunt like all the rest in the past few months; she was still a novice she didn't know what to do. She was only 10 for Christ's sake. She was young for a hunter, but her father told her that the job needed to be done and that she was special. Now he was possessed and Chase was now alone, in this dark factory. Her god father, Bobby, bleeding and unconscious but then she thought he may be dead. She tried to clear her mind and concentrate. But the tension was so thick in the air she could feel it suffocating her thoughts. This made the silence around her unbearable; she waited in anticipation for the demon's next move. Her pulse was lighting fast, but her thoughts where clear.

The demon broke the silence in her father's lyrical voice "help me, Chase."

Then he took off her Father's leather jacket revealing his stained t-shirt. Then her father's voice turned scratchy it flaring with anger

"COME AND SAVE YOUR DADDY!"

The demon flung himself at Chase; she grabbed her knife and got into a ready stance. 'Armed and ready' she whispered to herself with a sly grin on her face.

Bobby saw dark figures dancing; no they were fighting, in the dark room. One was shorter but was dodging the attacks with grace. The other figure was taller and was attacking with fury. Then he saw the glint of a knife in the darkness. Where was he? He tasted blood in his mouth, his head was swimming. Bobby tried to scrounge up something to figure out where the hell he was. His brain went into an all-out fit replaying the entire hunt in a blur ending before he was flung across the room. It all started when Jake Beckett and his daughter Chase had heard of this demon in Monument, Colorado. Jake said he needed some help because this was still new to Chase. Chase was his god daughter and Jake was his best friend. So he decided to help, it should be pretty simple. The hunt had been going well; Chase was smart and had done almost all the research. But Bobby had found out that the demons where hiding out in the factory on the out skirts of town. He was in factory he realized with a start. He went back to the memory to where they had made sure that they had devil's traps drawn in the factory beforehand. Chase drew them all herself, she was so proud of herself, smiling from ear to ear as she painted. That night they went to the factory and the demon ran straight into an obvious devil's trap and was exorcised no problem. The next thing they knew another demon came out of nowhere and attacked Jake from behind and then the demon threw Bobby across the room. But what happened after that? He used the wall to get up onto his feet. He searched the room for signs of Chase. Then Bobby saw her take a drink from her flask. Bobby felt his legs come out from underneath him, and all he saw next was black.

Chase already had thought up a plan in her head. She didn't want to hurt her Dad but maybe if she could get the demon into the devil's trap using Holy water she could the exorcise him and then help Bobby and her Dad. She had the holy water from her flask in her mouth ready to spit it in the demon's face.

"A little young to be drinking Chase." He said with a wicked grin then demon flung his body at her and missed.

Then he pinned her against the wall a ways behind her by an invisible force. She felt herself fly then hit the wall with a loud SLAP then felt massive pain as her spine popped all the air between the discs. When she had hit the wall the water in her mouth was mostly expelled in front of her. Her knife clattered on the cement floor of the factory. She felt her blood pooling in her back under her pale skin. She was stuck to the wall she couldn't move.

"what a nice little plan, little girl. You are so clever."

Her father remarked as he strutted towards her with some shiny object in his hand. Her vision zeroed in on it and realized it was the knife that she had given to her father for his birthday. How could she not remember their family crest she carved into the wooden handle? The blade was so sharp it barely needed any force behind it. That blade could easily plunge into her chest though every muscle and slice into her heart, and keep going towards her back it was long enough to. Those black eyes seemed to know what she was thinking; he had gotten so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"You know about this knife don't you? You where the one who made it right? You know that I could kill you right here, right now." The demon grinned.

He was playing cat and mouse, Chase had decided to not give him the satisfaction of an answer or acknowledgement.

"Cat got your tongue? What you aren't going to play? I thought you were Daddy's little soldier? Aren't you going to listen to your Father?"

She tensed at little soldier, that was her dad's nickname for her, he couldn't use that! He wasn't her father. That wasn't his, to use for her! He smiled and then lightly brought the knife up to her face and used to move a strand of her ash blonde hair from her face.

Chase tried to move her face away, he smiled and said "I could give your dad a show, he is still conscious in here." He used the knife to playfully point towards his head.

"He is watching all of this, screaming don't hurt my little soldier! Don't you DARE hurt her, DO NOT HURT MY CHASE!"

Chase tensed up at these words, the demon smiled wide as if he was a kid on Christmas morning.

"But you aren't the one I want to hurt, well-" he pauses then puts the knife back up to her face under her right eye, "-not that much, at least not physically anyway."

He then glides the knife along her cheekbone leaving a bright red blood oozing the cut. Chase hadn't even felt the knife cut into her skin, but she did feel the blood going down her cheek like a tear. The demon contorted her father's face into a wicked grin and laughed. Right at that moment Chase spit the little bit of Holy water into the demon's face. Her father's knife clattered to the floor. Chase dropped from the wall then grabbed her flask. The demon's face whipped up with anger that was when she flung the water onto her father. Chase started the exorcism, she had written it over and over, she now just had to recite it and then she could have her Dad back. That was the only thing on her mind. The Demon was screaming, steam coming off of his body, and then he fell into one of the hand drawn devil's traps. Chase breathed a sigh of relief, then the worst happened, she forgot the line she was on. She was searching her head for the answer, she couldn't find it. That was when the demon grabbed another one of Jake's knives in his belt. He then gripped the knife tight and stabbed himself square in the chest. He smiled a wicked grin and said

"I know you are a novice but I am not, have fun Chase."

He then tilted his head back to expel the darkest black smoke cloud Chase had ever seen in a violent uproar. Her father's body collapsed into a heap on the floor inside the devil's trap.

Chase screamed "DAD!" then ran towards her father's side.

Bobby heard a scream in the darkness, he opened his eyes and when he looked up he saw the black cloud over him and violently escaping the dark abandoned factory. He couldn't help to feel pride in his confused state; Chase had saved Jake without his help. Chase was special just like her father had said. At that moment he remembered the scream, and realized that it that was Chase's scream. He jerked up too fast and saw stars and his vision was swimming. That was when he saw that Jake was on the floor. A knife sheathed in his torso, with Chase holding his body in her arms, blood all over her clothes. Bobby got up and painstakingly walked over to his friend and his god daughter. In a confused state, his body ached.

Chase was holding her dad close and was repeating over and over that his little soldier was here. She inspected the chest wound, the knife sticking straight out of his chest with the blade sheathed in his chest.

"Dad, just hold on! Bobby and I can take you to the hospital, everything will be okay! JAKE! Look at me, stay here with me!"

His blue eyes stared up at her, pain was evident, and she couldn't help but deduce her father. Her mind went into one her Frenzies. Her mind proceeded to bring up very file it had on Jake Beckett. Jacob Lee Beckett, male, 30 years and 3 days old 6'0", medium build, sort of long hair that was always messy. 5 o clock shadow on his face, been up for days, and he… what disturbed her thought was her father coughing. That was what she needed to bring her back to reality. She put her hand on the handle of the knife; her father put his hand over hers and held it against the handle. He whispered her name, Chase felt a tear roll down her cheek and mix with the blood still oozing out of her wound.

Jake whispered with his voice jagged, "Everything is okay, you can be strong. You can protect yourself."

She could see her father's face try to smile, to make her more at ease, but then his face contorted into a grimace. Chase saw Jake's eyes dart towards Bobby, who had come up behind Chase.

"You take care of her. Do this for me will ya?" he said to his friend.

Bobby nodded but Chase never let her eyes leave her father, racing all over trying to remember every detail of him.

Jake let his eyes drift back to his daughter "I love you, don't forget that Chase." Chase held him closer and she whispered back that she loved him too.

"Dad, if we hurry we can still get you to a hospital, we can-"her dad cut her off "Chase, you know they can't help now," more tears rolled down her cheeks while she nodded.

"Just remember that you can do anything, you are my Sherlock." And Chase said with her strangled voice "and you are my Watson."

At that moment Jake's head tilted away from Chase and he coughed up blood, Chase held him closer and cried silently, with Bobby behind her not knowing what to do. Bobby kneeled down next to his best friend and god daughter and put a hand on Chase's shoulder. Bobby said

"Jake, she will be safe." Jake smiled and looked up at his daughter and best friend, "be brave."

Jake's eyes closed, Chase kissed her father's forehead. She could still smell her father's smell mixed with sulfur. She closed her eyes and remembered the first time her Dad taught her to hold a weapon and fight.

Trees where surrounding them, Chase felt the weight of a knife in her hand. They were in the forest behind their old house in Wyoming. Sunlight was trickling in through the branches and a breeze gave signs that it was spring. Her father was standing opposite of her, years younger and had a proud look on his face.

"Good Chase, you are a natural!" Chase felt her mouth turn up into a smile.

She couldn't be any younger than 4, her hair was braided and out of her face, and her features reflected her father more than her mother.

"Now, when you have an opponent, they aren't going to go easy on you. They will really want to hurt you, so you have to learn to protect yourself. Okay?" Chase nodded and smiled a toothy grin to her father. "So you stand like this."

Jake got into a fighting stance with the knife in his right hand holding the knife to where the blade was in front of his forearm. His left hand was balled into a fist under the right arm.

"Mimic me." Jake said with a smile and Chase did as she was told.

"see I knew you were a natural." He cooed, and giving her a proud look.

That was when Chase heard Bobby "Chase." and Chase blinked. When she opened her eyes she was in the factory, Bobby was standing next to her and her father's body was on the floor in front of her. She felt her throat catch, but no tears came.

Bobby looked at his watch, it was 3 am, almost light. He called Chase's name, she had gotten this far off stare in her eyes. She came back and looked at him,

"ready?" he asked. She shook her head "no, but.."

Bobby hugged her and then explained what needed to happen next. They had to get the pyre ready, he felt bad leaving Chase alone but he had to get the pyre ready. He made the pyre in silence and on autopilot. He had just lost his close friend, and now he had to take care of his daughter. How was her going to raise this kid? He loved her as if she was his own but how could he even come close to being her father. Her father was her best friend, he knew how to help her when she was in a Frenzy even when he was about to die. He might have known her very well, but Jake was the only one who knew what happened in her head. He shook the thought away and continued to build the pyre.

Chase knew that it was time for the pyre, she might not have been hunting for long but she knew what came next. She tried to smooth Jake's wild hair down, but of course it didn't work. She slightly smiled and then looked around the factory. Chase saw her father's jacket in almost the middle of the room. She walked over to the jacket that was in a heap on the dusty floor, and put it on. It was big on her and it smelled like sulfur and him, like the forest. She had to fight back the Frenzy; her brain was trying to remember. But if she did, that could be dangerous. It wasn't that hard to fight off because of the sulfur, it didn't smell exactly like her father, but close enough to bring tears to her eyes. Tonight was a danger night. In the pockets she found a picture of Chase and her little brothers when they were together. Chase held the photo in her hands and traced all the creases from being folded and unfolded so much. She smiled to herself a little remembering her brothers but then tears came to her eyes. Chase stuffed the picture in her pocket then saw her father's knife on the floor. Her blood was still on the blade. She picked it up wiped the blood off on her jeans and then ran her finger over the crest; she then put the knife in her combat boot. She tried to hold back her tears, and tried to wipe the blood off of her face, but it smeared. She had already picked what she had wanted, the knife, the jacket and the picture, the rest would burn.

She was the one who would set the pyre on fire, it was her job, and she was his daughter. Bobby handed her his lighter from his shirt pocket Chase flipped the top and lit it. She stared into the flame for a moment and felt Bobby put his hand on her shoulder. At that moment she threw the lighter on the pyre. She watched the flames dance and felt the heat lick at her face. She huddled into the jacket for comfort, and felt her heart drop. The jacket smelled like her father, the sulfur was gone. Chase dropped to her knees and that was when the frenzy began. Her mind going rabid, everything on her father was being searched for and opened. Every memory, every thought, and any moment in her life that had her father in it was found. They were being replayed at high speed one after the other. She felt her mind going out of control, no she had lost control, and she was in a tailspin. Her heart was pumping at a rapid pace, and adrenaline was coursing through her veins. Her vision blurred, that was when she felt herself fall to the ground. All she saw was a demonic black, all she smelled was her father and the forest.

Bobby knew she was going into one of her Frenzies but he didn't know that this is what happened.

Jake had once described it as "it's like when a shark smells prey and goes into a feeding frenzy and cannot stop. That is like Chase's mind, once her mind starts searching for info to bring up, after being set off by an emotional or physical trigger, it cannot stop. She is just like Sherlock, she trained herself to be like him, but it came at a price."

He always said it with pride that his daughter was like a living Sherlock Holmes, but a hunter, and a natural born hunter at that. But Bobby couldn't see how this was something to be proud of; she was going into a fit. Chase was mumbling and her body was tense. Bobby picked her up and took her to his car, he laid her out in the backseat and took the jacket off of her, and she seemed to calm down after that. He drove off with house of the rising sun playing just as the sun was about to rise and set off to go back to the motel to pack up and go to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

November 21, 1991

Monument, Co

She always woke up feeling like she had been hit by a train after one of her danger nights. She rolled over and saw Bobby in the twin bed next to her sleeping. It must've taken extreme exhaustion to make Bobby fall asleep, but she knew it was good for him. The old clock on the nightstand read 12:27 PM, 'How long have I been out?' her head was throbbing. She was craving caffeine; she went into the kitchen area and brewed herself some coffee, from her own personal stash. As she waited for the coffee to brew she took a shower. After she got out of the shower she inspected her body for injuries. Her back was covered in swirls of black, blue, and brown, from the wall she presumed. Then she brought the attention to her face, the wound had healed quite nicely overnight. She knew it would leave a crescent shape scar under her right eye. Her eyes where sort of blood shot and made her eye color more noticeable. They were a blue green and had gold flecks, but one eye was greener. Then she got dressed sort of sluggishly due to pain. But she still put on her Jeans, Combat boots, and her favorite black t-shirt. She left her hair be, she knew that her hair was going to be messy in a moment anyway, it always was messy. It fell just below her shoulders and was Ash blonde just like her dad's when he was her age. She felt as if a lightning bolt had just struck her, her father was- she heard the 'ping' that meant that the coffee was ready, she shook her head as if to shake the thought off of her. Then walked out of the bathroom and Bobby was standing there.

"Hi Bobby" she said being slightly embarrassed.

He was the only one in the world who has seen me have a massive Frenzy and cry, in the same night. Well the only one besides…..but that was too hard to for her to think of now. Chase shook her head again giving off little drops of water.

"Are you okay? I mean I just thought that maybe you where…Uh I mean your dad had told me about your Frenzies but I didn't think they were that...violent." Bobby looked embarrassed.

Chase looked down, "that was my worst in years…They are never that bad." Bobby then replied "I know I can't compare to your father."

Chase felt that lightning bolt in her palms again. "But he told me to take care of you, and I promise you I will."

She replied "Thank you…Do you want any coffee? I hope you don't mind it being Black." Bobby looked surprised.

"What? Just because I am 10 doesn't mean I don't like actual coffee, if you haven't noticed I am not like most girls my age." Bobby smiled at her and laughed, Chase returned the smile.

Maybe her dad was right, he might be gone but at least she has Bobby now. She smiled at the thought, then walked over to the coffee pot and poured the two of them coffee into chipped mugs. She added 2 spoons full of sugar to hers and took a sip. When she looked over the rim of the mug she saw her father's duffle and his violin case. Chase walked over to her dad's violin case, and opened it on her bed and stared at the dark wood violin, lying in a sea of blue-green velvet. Her father's violin was his most prized possession; he had taught her how to play it when she was 6. Chase thought of all the times that her father watched her play his violin, smiling calling her Sherlock. She put the violin on her left shoulder and smiled as she felt her and her father's carved initials in the neck of the violin. Chase took a deep breath and Bobby stared at her in awe from behind. She took the bow in her other hand and then dragged it over the strings of the still tuned violin and played what came into her head, then closed her eyes and thought of her father.

It was almost 4 o'clock when Chase opened her eyes and was finished playing the violin, she had completely lost track of time. Bobby had already packed his bag and taken it to his car. Chase took her father's bag and packed it up of his clothes and she put the violin safely back in its case. Then she turned her attention to her duffle bag. Her bag was a dark green US military canvas duffle bag, she had written in black sharpie her favorite sayings; most of them from books. Then she remembered her dad's car in the parking lot with all of their books, and their music. Jake's car was a 1968 Midnight blue Dodge Charger; Chase had practically grown up in that car. They had lived in the front seat, all of their belongings in the back because in the trunk they had all of their weapons, salt, and holy water hidden. The back seat now had her and her dad's trunks full of books, their shoe boxes full of cassette tapes, Chase's tools, climbing gear, and goggles. She felt tears come to her eyes, Chase realized that this would be the last time she would see this car, her home. She ran back to the motel room after locking the car, to see Bobby watching TV while sitting on his bed.

Chase had this weird look on her face "What?" Bobby asked confused.

Chase took a deep breath "Bobby, I know I am only ten but….can I drive Dad's car back to your house? He already taught me how to drive it."

Bobby didn't know what to do. He was trying to be the responsible adult that he should be. But he knew that she had grown up in that car. That car was Jake's pride and joy next to Chase and her brothers.

He honestly could not take that away from her Bobby exhaled and replied "….Sure."

Her eyes went wide and then she jumped in the air. YES! She can have her dad's car; her mind went into a whirlwind of excitement.

"But, you have to follow me back to my, er, I mean our house.", "Deal" Chase replied "Under one condition. It's a tradition that me and dad" her voice cracked at dad "have, I mean, had." Bobby put his arm around the 10 year old girl "sure Chase."

Casper, Wyoming

They had arrived in Casper, Wyoming that night at about 8, Chase in the Charger, Bobby in his Chevelle and parked at a local Diner. Bobby commented her on her driving, saying it was pretty good and giving her a pat on the back as they walked into the door. The diner wasn't the best but it was good enough, they sat down in the corner booth. Roy's diner was a nice little diner that had the 50's American feel. The vinyl on the booth's seat was old and peeling, the table had been carved into. Apparently "RJ loved KR 4 EVAR", Chase laughed a little then turned her attention to Bobby. It came time to explain the tradition, after every one of Jake's hunts they would drive back home to check in Chase's brothers, Kane and Jasper.

"But wait I thought that you where his only kid?" Bobby said confused.

"he might've been your best friend but Bobby he never told anyone about them. He wanted to keep his kids safe, after my mom..." Chase shook her head "Anyway he only let me stay with him because I stowed away when it happened. Kane stayed behind, I made him."

Bobby was stunned "Oh."

Then Chase went on to describe her brothers to Bobby. "Kane is a year younger and Jasper is 5 years younger than me. Kane knew about Jake's job, but Jasper was in the dark like their mom. Kane was trained like me but he thought of the training as play time, while I took it more seriously. Kane looks more like my mom, Susan. He is lanky, with straight dark brown hair but he has Dad's ice blue eyes. But Jasper he looked like the perfect combination of her parents: he had Jake's dimples, and dusty brown hair, but has Susan's Hazel eyes and straight hair. Then here I am with my Blue-green eyes with gold flecks, my dirty blonde sort of wavy hair, and Dad's dimples, and freckles. I look almost exactly like Dad but my eyes..." Bobby interrupted her with a laugh "you say it as if it was a bad thing Chase."

The waitress came before Chase could respond. Bobby ordered a burger and fries with a beer; Chase didn't want anything but Bobby made her order a burger and fries as well, but with Black coffee

. "Is that all you drink?" said Bobby gesturing to the coffee mug, when the drinks came.

"Only after danger nights, I need the caffeine to keep my mind going about the details around me. If it stops…."

She took a drink of dark liquid then added 2 spoons full of sugar. She felt the hot liquid slide down her throat. Bobby felt the need to change the subject; he took a swig of his beer then said

"At the house, I have 2 rooms that you can take, either the attic or the basement. Take your pick."

Chase contemplated the options for a moment then answered "Attic. Maybe there I can get a good look at the stars at night."

That was when the food arrived, steam rising over the fries that where golden brown. Bobby ate his food hungrily, wolfing it down. During everything that had happened he had forgotten to eat and now he realized how starving he was. Chase ate a few fries, and then realized that since she hadn't eaten after starting this case 3 days ago, that was just how she was. When she was handed a problem, or a case, she wouldn't eat or really sleep until the case was over. She sat there barely touching her food and Bobby was worried,

"why don't you eat? You need to keep your strength up." He smiled at her then took a drink of his beer. Chase looked up and smiled then took a bite of her burger.

After they finished eating Bobby paid with cash when the waitress came. Chase now had to go talk to Kane. Bobby understood and said he would meet her at the motel down the street. Chase got into the midnight blue Charger and drove off down the street. About 10 min. later she arrived in front of her brother's house. The house was a simple house with 2 stories, and they had been living there since after her and her dad left. Kane and Jasper still lived with their mom; Chase never really liked her mom, good thing her car isn't there. But that still didn't mean that she wasn't home. Chase got the radio from the glove compartment and set it to her and Kane's frequency. She called for him and at that moment the light for his room came on. Did she wake him up? Chase looked at her watch it read "10:12".

Moments later Kane came outside with his plaid Pajamas on and ran to the car, Chase got out of the car and ran towards him to hug him. She hugged him close and then smiled and kissed him on his head, he had grown taller. Kane's head rested under her chin, and Chase could feel Kane smile into her chest. It was an almost picture perfect moment, until Kane broke the silence.

"Where's Daddy?" Kane asked.

Chase got down on his level and said "Kane lets go inside, is she home?" and Chase nodded towards the house.

"No, she is out for the night. We had a baby sitter but I told her to go home, that it was mom's orders." He was practically glowing, Kane was really proud of himself for being like his sister.

Chase had always done that when they were younger and the babysitter never really asked questions about it. They just took their money from the food money that their parents had left and went home. Chase smiled then they walked through the front door down the hall and went into the kitchen.

"Where is Jasper?" her little brother replied that he was in bed, sleeping.

Kane asked "Where's Dad Chase?" he had a now worried look in his eyes. He might be 9, but he was like Chase, he knew what happens to Hunters.

Chase sighed "Kane, Jake-I mean dad, he is gone. A demon-" Kane's eyes started to water and tears rolled down his cheeks and he ran towards Chase. Chase hugged him close, "He was possessed, I tried to save him but-"Kane hugged her closer and sobbed into her shirt.

They stood like that for a moment or two in near silence. Until Kane asked "what is going to happen to you? I mean I don't think Mom would-" Chase went down to his level "Don't worry about me Kane; I am just going to stay with one of Dad's friends. Remember Bobby? I know I told you about him." He nodded.

Kane looked like he was about to add something but Chase cut him off "Don't worry about me; just protect Jasper like Dad taught us." She wiped Kane's tears away.

"He is your responsibility, not hers. She doesn't know how to protect like me and you. It's just the three of us now. Do you have your amulet?"

Kane nodded and then pulled it out from under his shirt to show Chase. It almost seemed to glow it was in his hand, it was the Celtic Shield knot on a black cord.

"Good." Chase replied. Kane suddenly hugged her and said "Chase, don't leave; stay here with me and Jasper and mom." Chase tensed at mom.

"You know I can't Kane." Chase smiled and changed the subject. "Let's go see Jasper." She grabbed Kane's hand then climbed up the stairs to the second level and went to Jasper's bed room.

Chase walked over to Jasper's bed, and then flattened down his hair. Jasper started to wake up and when he saw Chase he sat straight up in bed and jumped into Chase's arms and yelled her name in excitement. Chase smiled then kissed Jasper's head and hugged him so close that she felt his amulet against her. Those amulets Chase had made them herself and left the boys. She sat down on the bed with Jasper hugging her and Kane sat next to her.

"Why are you here Chase? I thought you were supposed to stay with Daddy?" Kane looked at his sister with worry.

Chase replied to Jasper "Well Daddy let me come and see you for a treat! He misses you very much and told me to tell you for him in person."

Jasper was glowing he was so happy and hugged her closer and said "well tell Daddy that I miss him a lot, and that ummm I love him and that-" "I will Jasper" Chase replied trying not to show sadness, she smiled and kissed him on the head again.

Kane looked like he was about to cry, but he understood that Jasper was too young to understand.

"Now Jasper, can you do me a favor?" He nodded violently "Can you not tell mom I was here? She would be mad and we don't wanna see mom mad, Okay? Can you promise me?"

Jasper promised and hugged Chase closer, "does this mean you are leaving again?" he asked with a pout on his face.

"Yea, but you know what? How bout I play you your lullaby? How is that?" Jasper's face lit up and he nodded.

"Get into bed and I will." Chase responded with a smile.

Chase went outside and got the violin while, Kane tucked Jasper in. She came back in the room with her Father's violin and then played the lullaby. It was a sweet, soft melody that always made Chase think of a brook. Within moments Jasper was asleep hugging his pillow, and lightly snoring.

Chase finished the piece and kissed Jasper's head again and whispered "goodnight, Jasper. I love you." He whispered back in his sleepy voice "I love you too." Then he drifted off to sleep.

Chase and Kane left the room and let the door softly click behind them. Kane knew what came next, the goodbyes. Chase hugged him close; Kane was her only friend that was almost her age. He was the only one left who really understood her. She did this for him though. This way Kane could live an almost normal life, not a hunter's. He deserved a life, an actual life, with school, drama, girls, a wedding, a wife that he could call his own, and his own children and a job. Kane knew what she was thinking, about the life he would soon live.

"Chase, be careful." Chase smiled and said "aren't I always?" then kissed him on the head and whispered "I love you."

He answered back "I love you too Chase." Chase then opened the door and walked out onto the porch. "Keep your radio on, and if you need me you can get me."

Kane nodded then Chase walked out towards the Charger and got into the driver seat, popped in her favorite tape and started the engine. Smoke on the water played as she drove off to the other side of town and to Bobby.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfiction i have ever written! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!  
> DFTA  
> Non TImebo mala


End file.
